I Can Feel A Hot One
by eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE
Summary: sequel to "Sharing A Drink Called Lonliness". After the wedding, Jess Daniels didn't think that her life would be in this position. Still living with Lori and working hard, Jess Daniels doesn't want to deal with anything in regards to Tim Riggins. Tim/OC.
1. Devil Town

" _**I was living in a devil town, didn't know it was a devil town, oh lord it really brings me down about the devil town..."**_

**The beat up truck puttered down the unchanged street as Jess pulled into the same little driveway she had been pulling into for the last couple months. Parking the car, sat in the cab, leaning her head back on the headrest; she heaved a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. It had been a long day and she wanted to shut out everything.**

**Jess locked her truck and dragged her feet as she made it into the familiar doorway that was Lori's. Closing the door behind her, Jess hung her keys on the hook and kicked off her shoes. The smell of home entered her nose and she smiled. She knocked on the wall, grabbing her aunt's attention.**

" **Oh hey hun," Lori semi-jumped, " you scared me, how was work?"**

" **Oh you know," Jess shrugged her shoulders, "work was work, being extreme hotel maid was more than astounding'"**

" **Well chick, I don't know what to tell you... I mean.."**

" **I know Lori, I'm making money and I should have thought about.." Jess trailed off looking out the glass sliding doors that lead out to the backyard, "how much longer on dinner?" **

**Jess ran her hand up her arm, pulling at the obnoxious colored polo shirt.**

" **I just put the meatloaf in the oven, so if you're going to ask what I think you're going to ask, yes, you have a bit for a nap."**

**A smile crept across Jess' face as she leaned in and hugged her aunt. She rest her chin on Lori's shoulder, squeezing her tiny frame. **

" **Thanks auntie, holler when it's ready."**

**Jess ran her hands along the newly painted light blue wall; occasionally kicking the wall. As she entered her bedroom, Jess fixed the shades to dim the room, pulling the curtains over them. She shrugged her outer layers of clothing, sliding into bed in her boy shorts and tossed on a white tank top. As she wrenched the covers from the crevice of the footboard, she curled up in a ball, letting the comforter engulf her. She watched as her breathing made the comforter rise and fall; trailing her fingers along the seams.**

**As her eyes began to close, her phone softly rang in her jeans back pocket. She waited for the ringing to stop before exiting her cave of blankets; she grabbed the phone and looked who had called. The phone glowed " Julie" and Jess smiled slightly. She opened the phone and listened to the voicemail that had been left, then crashed for a little cat nap before dinner.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

" **JESS! Dinner is ready, go wash up!"**

**Jess stretched slowly, letting her whole body go rigid before releasing the tension. She slipped on a pair of shorts and first headed towards the bathroom. She washed her hands , but not leaving the room before fixing her hair into some semblance of order before making it to the table. Lori had prepared a meal that consisted of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Jess sat down at her normal chair she always sat, taking a drink of milk. Lori followed in suite, and they ate in silence for a moment or two; before Lori broke the silence.**

" **So, how was work today?"**

" **You already ask me that, Lori, but it was fine, tiring as hell but whatever."**

" **At least you're getting paid."**

" **I know, I just wish I was at UT with Tyra right now."**

" **Well you should have thought about that when you..."**

" **Shut UP LORI! I get it, I don't need you reiterate how much of a fuck up I am!"**

" **I was just saying but you're not a fuck up Jess, just going down another road in life, you'll be fine. But I wanted to let you know that Brandi called earlier while you were sleeping; She and Erin wanted to know if you wanted to stay over their apartment tomorrow."**

" **I probably will, but Julie left me as message while I was napping, and I'm probably going to head over and just hang with her for a little bit; tomorrow is her first day of senior year."**

" **Alright, don't stay out too late. Be home by 12:30, you have work tomorrow."**

" **Sure thing Chief," Jess smirked, saluting her aunt and grabbed her keys and zip up hoodie; heading out the door.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**As the warm wind gently played with Jess' tangled hair as her truck pulled up next to the lawn of the Taylor residence. Jess had let Julie know that she would come over and apologized of her comatose activity via text. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she dragged her feet as she reached the door, rapping on the door. A moment later Jess was met at the door by Julie and a hug. **

" **Hey, I'm glad you came over, I needed someone."**

" **Well," Jess sighed, giving Julie a final squeeze, " I'm a someone."**

**The girls laughed as Julie semi hollered down the hallway, " Gracie, guess who's here?!" **

**Moments later, a platinum blonde head poked around the corner and screamed.**

" **JESSSSSSSSSSSS," which echoed as Gracie ran as fast as her little legs could, tackling Jess' legs. Jess smiled, picking Gracie up and balancing her on her hip as they entered the living room.**

" **Hey Mrs. Taylor, " Jess spoke as she plopped Gracie onto the coach.**

" **Oh hey Jess, I'm glad you came over. Julie was mentioning how she hasn't seen you in forever."**

" **Well, I feel like I've been so busy. Speaking of busy, how's Couch?"**

**Tami Taylor ran the back of her hand across her dewy brow and sighed.**

" **Oh he's been busy alright, opening up East Dillon has been an interesting, as well as getting a team together as well."**

" **Well, I'm sure that he'll do great at it," Jess voiced as Julie pulled her arm towards her bedroom.**

" **Alright mom, she's my friend," laughed Julie as she shut the door behind them. Jess fell back onto the bed, sighing and smirked.**

" **Wow," Julie breathed.**

" **What?!" Jess sat up, her eyes slightly bugged.**

" **You've put on weight," Julie laughed, pointing at Jess' stomach.**

" **Oh shut up," Jess punched Julie's shoulder lightly, " living at home takes a toll, Lori keeps feeding me well, and I have no time for runs."**

" **Hey, don't get all offensive, I was just playing."**

" **I know, I just wanted to defend myself from the wrath of Julie."**

**At that moment, Jess reached back and yanked a pillow from behind her, swinging and giggling. Julie screamed back, raising her arms in front of her faces, trying to block the pillow. The girls laughed and chatted, catching each other up on their lives since they had last seen each other. Jess informed Julie how she would be seeing Erin and Brandi tomorrow and Julie's face contorted.**

" **Jealous!" Julie crossed her arms over her chest and mock pouted, shooting her bottom lip out.**

" **Don't be," Jess sighed, " soon, on the weekends, we'll have a rager of a party and you can come and we can have fun."**

**The girls shot their arms up and hollered, only to be hollered at from the kitchen by Coach.**

" **GIRLS, why don't y'all quiet down?!"**

" **Sorry mom," Julie yelled back, then turning to a red faced Jess, " maybe it's time you go home? As much as I love ya, I need to sleep for the first day of the rest of my depressing life."**

" **Oh hush," Jess wrapped an arm around the side of Julie, " I'm here in Dillon, and I have this device, it's called a cell phone, you know this, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." **

**The girls got up from the bed, Jess opened her arms and hugged Julie, squeezing her friend. She kissed the top of Julie's head playfully and donned her sweatshirt. **

**She quietly made her way down the hallway towards the door, peaking into the living room. Coach had turned from his spot on his chair and nodded in the direction of Jess. She smiled, saluting the man, and whispered, " Have a good night Coach. Thanks for having me."**

" **You drive safe Jess," Coach replied, cracking a smirk of a smile and he turned back towards the tapes.**

**Jess continued to quietly shuffle to her truck in the warm Texas evening. Placing the keys in the ignition, she turned her truck in the direction of home, taking the same route she had always taken. Reaching across the cab, she turned the knob on the radio, letting it hum through the truck. Jess felt her brain detach as the street lights began to flicker on the cracked, uneven pavement. **

**Her hands drove her throughout Dillon, as if they weren't ready to go home just yet. Downtown Dillon was quieting down as families made their way home to see their families, Jess continued past the Applebee's, Smitty's, and ended up at the lake. **

"_**Figures**_**," she chuckled to herself as she parked the car. **

**Shedding her boots, she chucked them in the bed of her truck as well as her hoodie; running her toes in the grass and eventual sand. Jess stopped at the edge of the water, dipping her big toe and rested her hands on her hips. She leaned her head back, letting the cool breeze off the water blow through the chocolate locks of hair of hers. **

**Sighing, Jess disrobed, leaving her bra and panties on as she walked into the water. Jess eyed the dock a little ways ahead of her and dove, reaching towards it as she swam. As she reached the dock, her hoisted herself up onto the dock, her arms shaking slightly. She turned and laid on her back, panting from her mini workout.**

**Jess stared at beach , hear head resting on the wet, worn wood. She closed her eyes and let the waves hitting the dock lull her to a state of slumber.**

_**~*~**_

_**The Silverado truck rolled down the gravel towards the beach as the twosome were still dressed in their wedding garb. Jess had the hem of her dressed bunched up in her hands as she pushed pass Tim, curling her toes in the sand before turning back to face Tim; who currently had his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.**_

_**Jess sighed before she spoke, " Alright Riggins..."**_

_**Tim lifted his head, his eyes peering from the semi decent hair. Tim had his shirt unbuttoned a little ways as he stretched before running his hands routinely out of his face.**_

" _**Tim," Jess spoke again, this time with a little more agitation, as she walked closer to the water, stepping up onto the long dock. Tim followed quietly, his boots scuffing on the wood.**_

" _**What do you want me to say Daniels?"**_

" _**Well, something! You dragged me out here, claiming that you just HAD to talk to me, so come on..."**_

" _**Jess, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I went back to Lyla, I didn't know what to do."**_

" _**Timothy Riggins," Jess advanced on him, slamming her pointer finger on his chest, " don't just say things you want me to hear! I want to hear it, the truth, NOW."**_

" _**Jess..." Tim stepped a bit closer.**_

" _**Tim, don't do this," Jess pushed Tim with both hands, turning on her feet and made her way farther down the dock, wiping the warm, salty tears the began to well in her eyes, " if you're going to lie to me, leave me alone!"**_

_**Tim had approached her from behind, wrenching her to face him, keeping her arms pinned at her sides. Tears rolled out of the corner of her eyes, Tim kept his focus; Jess trembled in his grip.**_

" _**You want the truth?" whispered Tim, gnawing on the corner of his bottom lip.**_

" _**Yes Tim, the truth."**_

" _**Alright," Tim exhaled heavily, looking past Jess out onto the water, " I'm not going to apologize for going to back Lyla okay? So I didn't tell that I was accepted to San Antonio, you don't need to know everything! You didn't want anything to do me, so I ran; just like you Jess."**_

_**Jess slid one of her arms out of his grasps and slapped Tim clean across his face. **_

" _**You Fucking Rat Bastard."**_

_**Jess proceeded to stomp down the dock. Tim plowed after her, finally catching up to her at his truck**_

_**~*~**_

**As Jess awoke, a pair of headlights shone on her as she stared into the flashing blue lights. Not needing an explanation, Jess dove off the dock and swam back to shore, strategically covering her midriff as the flashlight was shone in her face. She picked up her clothes and headed towards the flashing lights.**

" **You Jess Daniels?"**

" **Yes officer, that's me."**

" **Do you know what your aunt has been looking for you?"**

" **Well clearly I haven't if she called you guys, I'm a grown girl, I can take care of myself."**

" **Miss, don't get lippy with me, just get dressed, and I'm going to follow you home."**

**Jess sighed as she slammed on her hoodie and got into her car, slamming her foot down on the gas , creating a cloud of dust as she drove home.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Much to Jess' dismay, the lights were still on as Jess tiptoed into the house. Dropping he sopping wet hoodie on the entryway floor, she slid along the wall, hoping to make it to her room, but was stopped in her tracks, smelling cigarette smoke. Jess turned to the living room, eyeing her aunt out on the porch, taking a long drag from her cigarette. Lori turned and stood up swiftly, latching on her niece.**

" **Jess, where the hell were you!?"**

" **I went to Julie's then just drove for a bit, come on, I'm a big girl Lori."**

" **What the hell are you doing in your bra and panties?!"**

" **I went for a dip at the lake, that alright, I am in fact nineteen years old."**

" **I know but still, nowadays you have to be careful, and you're still my responsibility."**

" **Lori, I'm fine, can I go to bed now, and since when have you started back smoking?"**

" **Since I didn't know where you were," Lori laughed, finishing her cigarette before sticking it in a dead flower planter. **

**They entered back into the house, Jess running her hands along the couch.**

" **Remember I'm going over to Erin & Brandi's tomorrow right?"**

" **Yes, I know..."**

" **And I'm probably going to sleep over alright, just so you don't call the cops on me again..."**

" **I won't call the cops on you dear, now go to bed, and I don't mean sit and stare at the ceiling, actually try to sleep."**

**Jess rolled her eyes, smiling. " I'll try."**

**Jess shed her wet undergarments and placed them on the top of her hamper. Disregarding the thought of clothes, she laid back in her bed and pulled the cool sheet up to her waist, letting the top half of her body breathe. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan's blades turn. Jess breathed and stared outside her window, distracted by the leaves in the trees.**

_**~*~**_

_**Tim slammed his body against Jess, causing her to be sandwiched between his body and the truck. He grabbed a bunch of fabric from Jess' dress, letting his hand run up her smooth skin. She struggled, trying to stomp on Tim's feet.**_

" _**TIM, stop."**_

_**Tim turned her, slamming his waist against hers. " Come on Daniels, tell me to stop."**_

" _**TIM STOP IT." Tim slammed his mouth on hers, biting her already swollen lip. Jess pulled back. He undid his belt, edging the zipper down. Jess slapped his face again, biting her lip.**_

" _**Come on Daniels, hit me."**_

_**Jess' arm froze. She began but he righted himself and began to kiss her mouth again, biting down on her bottom lip. As he pressed her against the truck, Jess wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist, able to feel his throbbing member. Tim almost slammed her again against the truck, cupping her ass in his hands, positioning himself at her entrance. **_

_**With anger, Jess ripped at his boxers, exposing him, still gasping for breath. Tim interpreted this as an affirmative and thrust his way inside, as Jess released a low moan of pure ecstasy.**_

_**Tim proceeded to thrust harder and harder, forcing Jess to dig her nails into his back. Moments later she arched against him, helping him along as he came inside her; grunting and resting his forehead on her shoulder. Sliding out of her, he redid his pants and adjusted himself. Jess entered on the other side of the truck. Tim started the vehicle and turned in the direction of home.**_

" _**This still doesn't change things." **_

_**Tim broke the silence as Jess rested her arm on the open window.**_

" _**I know, clearly we can't trust each other."**_

_**Tim ran a hand through his hair. " You will always keep running from everything."**_

" _**And you," Jess turned to Tim as he parked the truck in front of her house, " will never amount to or own up to anything."**_

_**Jess opened the truck door and slammed it shut. She rested a hand on for a moment and spoke before turning towards her house.**_

" _**Bye Tim Riggins, tell the world I say 'Hi'..."**_

" _**Yeah."**_

_**~*~**_

**She turned on her bedside radio to a dull noise before following the ceiling fan. Jess rested her right hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.**

" _**We're gonna make it, you'll see..."**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**SO?! WHAT Y'ALL THINK?! Reviews please? It makes me write faster.**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Song of the Day: Devil Town- Tony Lucca**


	2. And We Wake Up Slowly

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke Jess from her short amount of sleep. The sky was just beginning to glow with the distant light of the sun. She turned to look at her bedside table to see the numbers " 4:00" glow back at her, as if to taunt her. Jess stretched and hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Dressing in her uniform she drove off to the Dillon Motel, straight off the highway.

" Mornin' Phil," Jess mock saluted to the man in the lobby, smiling and proceeded to her cart in the back room. There were a couple other maids prepping their carts. One of the girls snickered as Jess entered.

" What are you laughing at?"

" You get block 3."

" OH not block 3, that one is disgusting."

" Well boss says you get that row..."

Jess sighed and pushed her cart down and entered the first room, trying not to gag. The room was left atrocious, as if a tornado and blown through. Jess sighed and got to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Whoa." Jess breathed as she sat down on a chair, halfway through her row of rooms she had to do. Looking at her phone, she eyed the time. Smiling weakly, she got up and shuffled to her car.

Driving into town, she entered Panther Pizza, grabbing a soda and up to the counter. Keeping her eyes down, she didn't noticed the one behind the counter.

" Well look who we have here..."

Jess peaked her head up and her eyes grew; and developed into a smile.

" Well hello there Mister Saracen, what have you been up to?"

" Nothing much Jess, just being a pizza delivery boy. How about you?"

" I've been working at the Dillon Motel. Some things came up so UT wasn't ready for me."

" Well apparently, the Art Institute of Chicago with me, but Dillon Tech is alright, I guess, maybe you can take a couple classes?"

" Yeah I'll look into it."

A throat cleared, signaling that the twosome's mini reunion had formed a line. Jess look behind her and scowled.

" Well I'll see you around hot stuff," Jess smiled, rubbing the top of Matt's hand. He smiled back at her and nodded as Jess presented her money and was handed a piece of pizza.

" It's on the house."

Jess smiled again as she grabbed her free pizza and soda and went back to her car, driving back to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Around five o' clock, Jess' phone went off, signaling that her day was over. She returned her empty cart back to the room. Placing her card in the slot, she said good bye to Phil and drove home, careful not to take certain roads.

Entering the driveway, Jess saw her aunt Lori sitting on the steps out front with a cigarette wedged between her fingers, breathing out the smoke.

" Evening Lori, how was your day?"

" It was alright, same old customers."

" I hear ya, I had the most grotesque rooms today. I honestly had to hold my breath the entire time, and it doesn't help with this one on the way."

Jess smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Lori smiled and spoke, " Does anyone else know?"

" Nope," Jess breathed heavy, sitting next to Lori, " I'm debating on telling Erin and Brandi tonight when I stay over, but I'm still not sure."

" Well they are your friends babe," Lori flicked the cigarette away, grabbing Jess' head and resting it on her shoulder.

" I know, I'm just afraid they'll hate me."

" If anything hun, they'd be upset that you didn't tell them sooner."

" True, let me go shower, get the stank off me."

" Alright hun."

Jess dragged her feet into her bedroom, picking out a comfy outfit. She got out of her uniform and jumped in the shower for the second time that day, washing the day off her. As she finished up, she heard her cell phone ring. Rushing through the house, she grabbed her phone as the named " Erin" glowed in the front. A moment later it jumped to voicemail.

" Well shit..." Jess cursed under her breath. She listened to the voicemail, procuring a hasty text message, informing her friends that she would be over for dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pulling up to a small apartment complex on the edge of East Dillon, Jess giggled quietly to herself. She hadn't seen Erin and Brandi for about a month. Erin had been going to Dillon Tech for business and arts majors whilst Brandi had been working nonstop at a local photography studio. Sighing she opened the door and grabbed her overnight duffle bag, the material making much more noise then she intended.

As Jess reach the second floor, there was a hum of music coming from the door. Knocking on the door, Jess waited, only for the music to continue blaring. She turned the doorknob slowly, finding it was unlocked.

Stepping into what seem to be the tiny entryway, she eyed Erin, waving a whisk above her head, bringing it to her face as a microphone. Jess dropped her duffle on the floor, causing a relatively loud thump. Erin turned with her eyes huge.

" JESS!"

" ERIN!"

Jess ran towards her friend, embracing her with a huge hug. They laughed for a moment and Jess sighed.

" Hello friend."

" Hello friend, "Erin shouted in the next room, " BRANDI!!!!!!"

Brandi popped her head around the corner, her face lighting up instantly; she tackled the twosome, causing all of them to fall on the kitchen floor.

" AHHH," Jess laughed, " be gentle with me, I am a delicate flower!"

" Ha, good one chief," scoffed Erin, smiling and hoisting Jess off the floor. " I hope you like fish and chips."

" Sounds good."

Jess moved herself onto a kitchen chair, listening to the girls as they caught up.

" So Erin," Jess inquired, " how's Dillon Tech?"

" It's pretty good, just do your work, the business part is crap but whatever, why you ask?"

" I'm thinking of taking some classes, since UT didn't work out.."

"Why didn't it work out," Brandi sighed, taking a bite of food they had placed for an appetizer.

" Well, I didn't have enough m-money and I... just couldn't do it.." Jess stuttered.

" Oh, okay, well let's eat then..." Brandi smiled as she brought a plate over.

The girls ate with minimal silence, constantly chatting, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

As the meal neared it end, Jess' stomach turned. She placed a hand on her mouth and got up from the table. Erin pointed in the direction of the bathroom and Jess ran, ralphing into the toilet. Her small framed body heaved as she emptied her stomach.

Erin and Brandi had appeared in the doorway and leaned on the doorframe.

" You okay?"

Jess stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

" 'Cause," Erin spoke, " you've always liked fish, at least since I've known you and.."

" And," Brandi finished her thought, " I know for a fact we cooked that fish all the way through."

" I dunno," Jess shrugged, " maybe I just don't feel too hot. You mind if I lay down, for a little bit?"

" If you wanna." Erin shrugged, "Just go down the hall a bit, you can nap on my bed, want us to wake you?"

"Sure."

Jess slumped towards Erin's room and closed the door. Erin and Brandi went to their living room and sat in their respective chairs simultaneously. They sat in silence for a moment.

" You want to play Phase 10?" Erin smiled

"Sure," Brandi smiled, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

The played their game and around phase five, Erin sighed.

" What's eating at you Erin," Brandi asked, placing her cards down on the worn wooden table.

" I think there's something Jess isn't telling us, you know how she gets..."

" You got that vibe too?"

" Oh yeah, and I got one big guess."

" Oh-Kay wise one, what do you think is up?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Jess awoke suddenly, throwing the blanket that had been thrown on top of her. She took a breath, realizing where she was. Scratching her head, she walked out into the living room once more, feeling like a little kid in trouble as she saw her two best friends.

Erin sat in her chair, feet up on the ottoman. Brandi sat across the room in her purple chair. Jess leaned against the wall.

" What happened to waking me up?"

" Why didn't you tell us?"

Jess turned to Erin with a quizzical look.

" What do you mean Erin?"

" You're pregnant."

Jess recrossed her arms and then placed them on her hips.

" Well..."

" Ohmigod," Brandi exclaimed, " so you are pregnant!"

Jess looked from her toes to both her friend's eyes.

"Ummm.... yes?"

Erin partly scoffed and sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

" Why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends, and we wouldn't look at you any other way."

" I know, I just was nervous as all hell," Jess' voiced stuttered as warm tears began to form. " Do you mind if I go home, not to be rude, but I just gotta go."

Erin looked at Jess, then to Brandi then back to Jess with a pleading look.

" If you want to, just call us when you get home so we know you're okay?"

Jess hollered an "alright" as she grabbed her bag and slid into her truck. Jess drove away from the apartment feeling like crap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entering the grocery store parking lot, Jess decided that she needed some comfort food. Grabbing a basket, she walked along the aisles, trying to find the source of ultimate happiness: chocolate.

As she neared all the snack food, a pair girls walked by her complaining and whining.

" So my mom keeps telling me that I have to clean up my room, I still think it's a sign of genius."

"Well at least you see your mom, mine constantly works real late and brings home guys every night from the bar. And you wouldn't believe it who was..."

Jess walked away with her comfort food, letting the girls' conversation dissolve. As she entered her truck, the clouds began to form and made the sky a bit cloudy, a sort of comfort.

" _Oh what I'd give for some SoCo right now_..." she whispered as she drove in the direction of home.

When she had parked her truck and entered the house, there was a note on the table, saying that Lori had taken a shift at the Landing Strip and wouldn't be home until late.

As Jess finished putting the groceries away, she sat at the couch; curling her arms underneath her she zoned out to the porch.

**~*~**

The door slammed as Jess kicked her shoes off in a hasty fashion, trying to avoid the women in her house. Erin and Brandi were trying to teach Lori the game Phase 10. As Jess entered, all their eyes turned to her.

" How'd it go pumpkin?" Lori inquired, taking a sip of her drink.

" I don't want to talk about in auntie."

"Jess! Get back in here, now be serious, what happened?"

Jess had reached into the cabinet for a glass. She closed the cabinet hard, glaring at her aunt.

" I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

Brandi piped in, " You don't have to be mean,"

" Shut Up Brandi!"

" HEY!" Erin stood up, " don't yell at her, she didn't do anything, now what happened with you and Tim?"

Jess threw her glass against wall and sunk to the floor crying, causing the women to peer over the counter into the kitchen.

" It's over."

**~*~**

Evening had fallen and Jess was curled up on the couch, flicking through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch.

The door opened and in paraded Lori still in some of her stripping outfit. She came over behind the couch, planting at kiss on her niece's forehead.

" How was girl's night?"

" Ugh," Jess laughed, " practically non existent."

" How so?"

" Well we chatted for a while, then we had fish and chips and that made me sick and I laid down, only to wake up this afternoon and they figured that I was pregnant on their own."

" Well, there you go."

" Yeah, I've been on this couch since I got home."

" Well I got a surprise for you, Close your eyes."

Jess sighed and closed her eyes, holding her arms out.

"Okay, open!"

Before her eyes, Lori had bought a bag of marshmallows.

" I thought we could do smores!"

Jess smiled and hugged her aunt.

" You know what Auntie, smores would be amazing at this point in time."

The girls made their way onto the deck and started a fire in the grill. They were enjoying some well deserved girl time.

About half hour later, her phone went off. Retrieving it, she opened the phone to see a text message from Erin. Her eyes stared at the message, not believing it.

_**He's back.** _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Song of the Day: And We Wake Up Slowly- The Jaguar Club

reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
